shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Padrino Part 10
Previous: Padrino Part 9 Their fair city had all gone straight to hell, and their power over the crime of Fringe Island was beginning to dwindle down to a mere ragtag operation that merely opposes a much larger threat. This was unacceptable! Link McCoy had no other choice than to dig at the very bottom of the barrel in his desperation, and contact perhaps the most dangerous man on his list. While the Padrino was the figurehead that ran the city, the true mastermind of a much larger organization was pulling the strings. Enter Sharp Francis, or as he is known in the wide world, Captain No Beard. The hairless barbarian-looking man stood at his window, peering out into the setting sun as it painted the sky a beautiful purple and orange. Such a barrage of colors soothed him in a very strange sort of way. The Red Mafia, Batz and Ellis Darkwood were in attendance, but only as listeners. Francis's subordinates were also in attendance: Manson, who sat with a small pendent necklace in his hand, twirling it around and wrapping it around his finger over and over again. He sat with a blank frown stuck to his face, sighing and checking his watch every two minutes. Benedict Lo sat beside him, she listened to none of this, merely sitting and reading a magazine cover to cover. She seemed to be stuck on the same page for the whole conversation. The third and most recent addition to the No Beards was L. Ron, who grinned toward Ellis, making kissy faces at her from behind his sunglasses, while she merely smoked a cigarette and entertained the notion of several kicks to his groin area. Link: '''That's where we stand, Mr. Sharp. We are absolutely over whelmed by the sudden chaos that has spread through our entire operation. If we do not act soon, our branch of your organization will cease to exist. '''Francis: Hmph. Link's surprise, a wide grin spread across No Beard's face, as seen in the window's translucent reflection. Well, we cannot let that happen, now can we? I will admit that such chaos gives me a glorious tingle down my spine. It is such a well-organized chaos, a type of disorder that took years upon years of planning to come to reality, and yet here it is. It is obvious that there is a much larger game afoot, and to not be part of it would upset me. Francis turned to Link and looked him in the eye, the grin still spread wide across his face. This brought a frown on Link's face, as if Francis were not taking the situation serious. His only slight comfort was that Francis would act out of vanity, and jealousy of not being invited to the events unfolding. Link: Then you will help us? Francis: '''But of course! What would I be if not a dastardly, cowardly wretch were I to turn the other way. However, this will require us to take the game up a notch or two. '''Link: What do you mean? Francis: Oh, come now, you must know what I refer to. When we first began our little agreement, you alluded to a certain place in this building. expression became somewhat serious. To handle such an unstoppable force as chaos, another form of chaos must manifest, counter act it, and then create order. Link: '''You do know what you are asking of me, don't you? '''Francis: In such a dire situation, I will not pull my punches, and nor should you. Consider it a mutual course of action between the two of us. Link: '''This was to be a secret among colleagues, not even my closest subordinates know of this. '''Francis: If you do not open the Padrino's vault, there may be no more family to speak of. Do this, and we will have victory, and our business shall return to its glorious reign. Link's face became dark, not only because Francis was speaking of the Red Mafia's most well-guarded secret, but because the infamous pirate, No Beard was right. If this chaos was to continue, all of the years of hard work and sacrifice would be for nothing. He looked back to Francis, who patiently awaited his reply, that hairless face grinning. He swallowed hard, and nodded. Link: Very well, Mr. Sharp. I will escort you there, personally. Francis: Excellent, victory will be ours. ---- Both Rinji and Chris sat across the old man, who both of them recognized as one of the greatest pirates of an age that far surpassed the two of them. They were served tea by a very pale lady, who wore a short katana blade at her hip while Snowbeard himself looked at the two of them like a very disgruntled parent of two boys. Snowbeard: She was seen by both swordfighters of your crews. Once the fighting was over, I am told that she was no longer there. I will find her, no matter what it may cost, even if my life were to end in the process. Chris: This is understood, sir. he spoke, the Catman looked at him, wide-eyed at how serious he sounded. However, if she were able to escape, even with Sakura watching her, then there must have been no trace of her left after the incident. She is not one to let her guard down, especially if it was to defend an innocent girl. Snowbeard seemed strangely content with this answer. Rinji: '''Captain Snowbeard, if I may speak. '''Snowbeard: You may. Rinji: I have noticed a pattern that has begun to bother me. Such happenings have been taking place at a very rapid rate as of late. They began very small, and grew at a startling succession. Take your incident from a few days ago. All of the sudden, the one known as Gonzo Lee revealed his existence on this Island, unhindered by broad daylight on an island with an already powerful Military presence. Something tells me you acted according to his plan. You destroyed every single spec of a Marine on the entire island, causing mass hysteria, and the Navy to send an even stronger force to this island. Since then, they have tightened their grip on this place. This cannot be a mere coincidence. Snowbeard: as Rinji spoke. I will admit, I also noticed such a course of events. Even so, I was not about to let that pitiful excuse for a fighter, "Gonzo Lee" put a mark of shame on me, or any of my crewmembers. Which brings me back to the issue at hand. My daughter... both surprised looks from Chris and Rinji if I find out that either of you are holding her, or holding information from me. Both of you shall never escape my grasp, I will destroy everything and everyone you hold dear in this world! crushed a tea cup in anger. Rinji and Chris both looked at one another, and nodded. '' '''Chris:' Captain Snowbeard... we are more than willing to get to the bottom of this situation, and help you find Kala. But if you ever threaten our crews again, this alliance will end in more bloodshed than you are willing to handle. That, you can consider a promise. Ami: Insolent brat! How dare you speak to Captain Snowbeard in such a man-- Snowbeard held up a hand for Ami to stop. '' '''Snowbeard: '''No, Ami-chan. stood, surprising both Captains, especially when he bowed low. You have my most humble apologies, it was out of anger that I spoke in such a way. ''This brought a smile to Rinji's face. '''Rinji: '''Mewhahahaha! If that is the case, then we can come to an agreement. Padrino Part 11 Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Collaboration Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Stories Category:Padrino Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side